


Хватка зимы

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: ['Dragon Age', ] - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: После падения Убежища Блэкволл заботится о спасённой из снежного плена леди-Инквизиторе.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	Хватка зимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter's Grasp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797487) by [Maleficar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleficar/pseuds/Maleficar). 



> После падения Убежища Блэкволл заботится о спасённой из снежного плена леди-Инквизиторе.

Блэкволл решил сохранять благоразумие. В конце концов, Вестница едва его знала. Да, она флиртовала с ним, но она флиртовала почти со всеми, даже с той фригидной орлесианской сукой. Беда в том, что этот флирт много значил для него. Её слова каплями просачивались под его кожу, скользили под ней, скручивая вокруг сердца силки из паучьего кружева — а теперь она лежит, полумёртвая и одинокая, в палатке с целителями.

Он понимал, что для неё сейчас самое лучшее — находиться в палатке с целителями. Отсюда и его стремление вести себя благоразумно.

— Где она, вашу мать? — требовательно спросил он, надвигаясь на Каллена и Кассандру.

О да, это звучало очень разумно. Совершенно, абсолютно и непререкаемо разумно.

— Где кто? — переспросила Кассандра.

— О ком это ты? — а это уже Каллен.

Блэкволл сжал кулаки, с трудом гася желание придушить командора.

— Вестница.

Кассандра смерила его оценивающим взглядом — такие он ненавидел больше всего. Она словно пыталась проникнуть под все его тщательно возведённые стены и маски.

— Отдыхает, — произнесла она наконец. — Не надо её беспокоить.

Он и не собирался её беспокоить. Он хотел убедиться, что целители делают свою работу, как надо.

— Я хочу увидеть её.

— Со всем уважением, Страж Блэкволл, но Вестница...

— Со всем уважением, командор, если вы не скажете мне, где она, я сверну вам шею и буду крутить до тех пор, пока ваша голова не оторвется от ваших грёбаных плеч.

Создатель! Разумеется, он не стал бы этого делать — но он в самом деле балансирует на краю здравомыслия. Сходил с ума от беспокойства за неё уже несколько дней, и всё свободное время вырезал грифонов и прочую ерунду, лишь бы хоть чем-нибудь занять руки.

Каллен, вспыхнув глазами, сделал шаг назад.

— Запугивание...

Кассандра положила руку Каллену на плечо.

— Спокойно, — сказала она, по-прежнему сверля Блэкволла напряжённым, внимательным взглядом. — Пойдём.

Она провела его через на удивление ровные ряды палаток. Ну конечно, влияние Каллена. Этого бы перекосило от проявления любой неорганизованности. Неприметная палатка в середине лагеря, перед которой Кассандра остановилась, ничем не отличалась от остальных. Ни дополнительной охраны, ни знамён, никаких опознавательных знаков. Блэкволл обшарил взглядом округу. Даже ни одного агента тайного канцлера не скрывалось в тени.

— Она здесь. За ней ухаживает мать Жизель, — сказала Кассандра, отодвигая полог. — Даю тебе тридцать минут.

— Угу. Конечно, — буркнул Блэкволл, ныряя в невыносимо натопленный мрак палатки.

Через полчаса Искательница может возвращаться сюда хоть с целой армией. Он отсюда не выйдет, пока Вестница не поправится.

Палатка была маленькой и тесной. В ней находилась лишь одна койка с маленькой фигуркой, закутанной в тяжёлые шерстяные одеяла. Рядом с койкой стоял табурет — единственное свидетельство того, что в палатке был кто-то ещё. В маленькой жаровне ярко, почти весело, перемигивались угли, источник удушающей жары.

Блэкволл медленно опустился на табурет и придвинулся ближе к койке. Лица Вестницы было не видно из-под вороха одеял; она лежала на боку, свернувшись калачиком. Он протянул руку и откинул край одеяла с её лица. На ней была шапка из такой же толстой шерсти, что и одеяла. Глаза закрыты, но щёки уже порозовели. Сведёные в кулак изящные пальцы прижимались к подбородку. Блэкволл дотронулся до них. Холодные как ледышки.

Придвинувшись ещё ближе, он извлёк её ладонь из-под одеяла и зажал между своими.

— Миледи, — прошептал он, поднося кончики пальцев к губам и целуя каждый по очереди, затем взял сжатую под подбородком руку.

Вестница до сих пор дрожала, не в силах согреться, несмотря на ворох одеял и жару в палатке.

Он помедлил. Она заслуживала, чтобы о ней заботился кто-то благородный, как Каллен. Или тот, кто склонится по мановению её руки и исполнит её волю, как Бык. Но не такой, как он. Не такой опороченный и запятнанный грязным прошлым.

Но в тепле она нуждалась больше, чем в добронравии. Стянув сапоги и сбросив куртку, он опустился на узкую койку и потянул к себе гибкое тело, сделавшееся таким неуклюжим из-за всех этих одеял. Он сбрасывал с неё одеяла, пока она не оказалась прижатой к нему в тонкой и почти прозрачной сорочке. Сглотнув, он отвёл глаза от её груди, но всё же успел разглядеть тёмнеющие сквозь ткань соски. Стиснув зубы и не обращая внимания на наливающийся кровью член, он обнял её, а затем укрыл одеялами их обоих.

Она тут же прижалась к нему, уютно свернувшись на его груди, и её глаза распахнулись. Взгляд был направлен прямо на него — невидящий, остекленелый.

— Холодно, — прошептала она, прижимая ледяные пальцы к его шее, запутываясь в густой бороде.

— Я знаю, миледи, — ответил он мягко, притягивая её ближе.

Ему нельзя быть с ней, нельзя даже находиться здесь. Она — самое доброе и чудесное, что только есть в мире, а он — сломленный и обесчещенный человек. Но как он может оставаться в стороне, когда ей больно? Не в тот миг, когда нуждалась... ну, не в нём, конечно же. Ей до него нет дела, но он обязан помочь ей. Быть рядом, даже если она и не вспомнит об этом, когда всё закончится.

Он надеялся, что не вспомнит.

Мать Жизель просочилась в палатку некоторое время спустя, когда Вестница снова уснула. Блэкволл не спал, да и как он мог заснуть, держа в своих руках такое драгоценное создание? Он взглянул на вошедшую Жизель.

— Какое-нибудь горячее питье для леди, — попросил он, и Жизель, благослови её Создатель, лишь кивнула и исчезла.

Когда Жизель вернулась, он уже сел и осторожно поднял Вестницу к своей груди, поддерживая её бёдрами. Она проснулась — его возня спугнула сон, но взгляд по прежнему оставался мутным и неосознанным. Жизель поставила на табурет миску с дымящимся бульоном и чашку горячего чая.

— Вы хороший человек, Страж Блэкволл.

Он стиснул зубы.

— Меня можно назвать по разному, но так — вряд ли, — сказал он, растирая плечи Вестницы. Она издала какой-то тихий звук, откинула голову назад и поудобнее устроилась на его груди.

Он помог ей выпить бульон, держа миску так, что она могла делать только маленькие глотки. Когда она закончила, взял её руки в свои, проверяя согрелись ли пальцы. Всё ещё ледяные. Он вложил ей в ладони чашку с не успевшим остыть чаем, накрыл своими и вообще постарался обнять как можно плотнее. Его голова на её плече, грудь прижата к её спине, ноги — к её ногам.

Самая чёрная, отвратительная и низменная часть его хотела сорвать с неё сорочку и лечь рядом, касаясь обнажённой кожи, но он никогда не сделает этого с ней. Он просто держал её в своих объятиях — и этого достаточно.

* * *

— Мне иногда снится кое-что, — внезапно сказала Инквизитор, и Дориан, вскинув брови, бросил на неё взгляд поверх кружки эля.

— Ты настроена поведать мне все непристойные подробности твоих эротических снов обо мне?

Она сердито на него посмотрела.

— Ты не в моём вкусе.

Он схватился за сердце и с возгласом отчаяния откинулся на спинку стула.

— Скажи, что это не так! — Он подался вперёд, сцепил руки над столом и произнёс, играя бровями: — Я в любом вкусе!

Бросив на него пристальный взгляд, она рассмеялась, и Дориан не был уверен, насколько сильно это должно задеть его гордость. Иногда он жалел, что родители не нашли ему в жёны женщину, подобную ей. Может быть, он и не сбежал бы, если бы мог быть с женщиной, которая любила и уважала его, и которую любил бы и уважал он. Им было бы хорошо вместе, просто это “вместе” было бы не в полной мере.

— Моя гордость не выдержит подобных ударов, — воскликнул он, прижимая тыльную стороны ладони ко лбу и изображая обморок. — А теперь расскажи мне о своих снах.

Его взгляд метнулся к её левой руке. Он беспокоился, хотя и не говорил об этом. Все волновались за неё, и якоря на её руке и так было достаточно. Вряд ли она нуждалась в том, чтобы кто-то обременял её своей заботой.

Уголки её губ приподнялись в лёгкой улыбке.

— Я лежу в палатке и мерзну. Мне так холодно, что я не чувствую ни рук, ни ног.

— Похоже, ты вспоминаешь Убежище, — поморщился он.

— Да, но потом, когда мне становится совсем холодно, кто-то проскальзывает в палатку и обнимает меня. Он... Я уверена, что это мужчина, держит меня в своих руках и поит горячим чаем и бульоном. Он гладит меня по волосам и обещает защитить. И он будто... какой-то всеобъемлющий, больше, чем может быть настоящий человек. Словно... стена между мной и всем остальным в мире. — На её лице промелькнуло мечтательное выражение, делая моложе и свежее. Но затем она вздохнула и снова стала прежней — разочарованным и усталым Инквизитором. — Но это всего лишь сон. За мной ухаживала мать Жизель.

Дориан фыркнул. Он был в курсе, как Блэкволл штурмовал её палатку, как заботился о ней все эти три дня. Но если она этого не помнила, значит, Блэкволл ушёл раньше, чем она пришла в себя. Это была тайна Блэкволла, а не Дориана. Так что вместо того, чтобы просто сказать: "Это был Блэкволл. Он обожает тебя, заботился о тебе и хочет сделать тебя счастливой", он сказал:

— Похоже, тут скрываются чьи-то романтические чувства. — Он снова перегнулся через стол. Пусть он не имеет права раскрывать чужие тайны, но вполне может дать подсказку. — И как ты знаешь, в том конце таверны есть очень большая стена, к которой ты можешь прижаться в любое время.

У Инквизитора зарделись щёки, шея, и Дориан мог бы поспорить, что даже плечи под воротом рубашки тоже порозовели.

— Страж Блэкволл мой соратник и друг! — выпалила она.

— А ещё он очень большой и, уверен, восхитительно тёплый, — ухмыльнулся Дориан. — Я знаю, как ты ненавидишь холод.

Она запустила в него маленьким язычком пламени.

— Ты неисправим.

— Вот поэтому я тебе и нравлюсь, — рассмеялся он.

Затем он с удовольствием наблюдал, как она решительно направилась к Блэкволлу с двумя кружками эля и протянула одну усталому Стражу.

— Правильно сделал, тевинтерец, — сказал Железный Бык, усаживаясь на опустевшее место Инквизитора.

Дориан фыркнул.

— Кто-то должен был подтолкнуть её в нужном направлении, иначе бы она так и спотыкалась о собственные ноги до скончания веков.

— Ну, по крайней мере, долго бы ждать не пришлось, — хохотнул Бык.

— Да, — мягко согласился Дориан, наблюдая, как она опустила пальцы на плечо Блэкволла, как расширяются его глаза и темнеют от едва сдерживаемого желания. — Так что хорошо бы им поторопиться.

Позже, проделывая долгий обратный путь в библиотеку, Дориан заглянул в конюшню. Инквизитор была там, в кольце рук Блэкволла, стояла на цыпочках и нежно его целовала, а его ладонь запуталась в её волосах. Дориан слабо улыбнулся, порадовавшись её счастью.


End file.
